Problemas de inspiración
by Carime Jackson
Summary: Yuki trata y trata de escribir, pero nada bueno viene a su mente. A Suichi se le ocurre una "brillante idea" que lo hará estremecerse por un instante. Me honrarían tremendamente sus REVIEWS


Antes de comenzar, me gustaría explicar un para de cosas, realmente no me gusta el yaoi, pero me tomé el tiempo de ver una serie así para sobre llevar ciertos traumas y de hecho los superé.

Gravitation en particular me enamoró por la sencilla razón, de que aún con todo eso que no me gusta el yaoi, logró combinar cinco cosas que en mi vida son muy importante. Dos, cosas que cada día se apoderan más de mi que son la música y la redacción, las lograron obtener en tal medida en dos personajes tan opuestos, y eso es genial.

Las otras tres cosas se van dando con el tiempo a lo largo de la serie que son: La amistad, la lealtad y bueno pues: el animé.

Dejando eso en claro y que este es mi primer y último fic (en un largo tiempo, no se puede preveer el futuro) de yaoi, les dejo mi fic con solo un favor que pedir, dejen reviews, se que hay muchas personas que leen mis fics y que por alguna u otra razón no dejan reviews, pero vamos chicos, solo les tomará un par de segundos y prometo responder.

Chicas y chicos, no tan chicas, ni tan chicos:

Problemas de inspiración

Yuki Eire se encontraba sentado escribiendo su nueva novela. O al menos lo intentaba, ya que hacía algún tiempo que venía perdiendo su estilo. Su tiernas y románticas novelas habían sido reemplazadas por: nada. Hacía exactamente un mes no había sido capaz de escribir absolutamente nada que no tuviera incluido a una pareja de hombres que solo deseaban amarse eternamente. Hacía también exactamente un mes desde que había vuelto a Japón desde Nueva York a vivir con su amante Suichi Shindou, que, vale mencionar: era un hombre también.

Efectivamente, su inspiración en estos días provenía de aquel chico de cabello rosado famoso por ser el vocalista del grupo musical del momento: Bad Luck. Y aunque secretamente lo amaba, siempre intentaba ocultarlo debido a un trauma que había sufrido cuando joven.

-ESPECIE DE FLASH BACK-

Cuando era menor, su tutor llamado Yuki (de ahí su seudónimo) lo había llevado a Nueva York para que pudiese desarrollarse de manera más abierta. El era rubio, alto y de ojos amarillos, por lo que no parecía un japonés común, y por eso su tutor lo llevó al extranjero. Al rubio le atraía su tutor, pero no era más que una fantasía. Fantasía que grotescamente pareció transformarse en realidad. El adulto realizó su acoso sexual al menor sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar. Yuki Eire tiró del gatillo que encontró quitándole así la vida a su tutor.

-FIN DE FLASHBACK-

Decide dejar el computador en que se ubicaba trabajando para intentar escribir en una hoja de papel. Muchas veces, este acto le brindaba buenos resultados… no esta vez. La puerta se abrió y de un salto apareció Suichi vestido de perrito.

-Creí que ya habías tirado ese traje a la basura…- le dijo por lo bajo el escritor.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¿Cómo crees? No tiraría el traje de nuestra reconciliación, no,no- (N/A: Imagínense a Suichi como siempre, arrodillado abrazando las piernas de Yuki)

Yuki lo patea a un lado se pone sus gafas y se hecha hacia atrás en su silla, con sus manos tras la nuca y sus pies sobre la mesa.

-¿Ahhg? ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan malo?-

-Y tu tan molesto…-

-Pero tú eres más malo- Se acercó a Yuki para iniciar una discusión infantil. Por su puesto, esa discusión no iba a llegar nunca de parte de Yuki. Para él, es su palabra la que vale.

Cuando Suichi ya se iba a echar hacia atrás recordando que Yuki no era como Ruychi, algo increíble ocurrió: Yuki lo abrazó hacia a él. Y bajito le declaró su amor.

-Yuki…-

Suichi aprovechó ese momento sabiendo que sería muy difícil ocurriese seguido. Pero no pudo aguantar su instinto hiperquinético por mucho.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Fiebre? ¡Es que Yuki trabaja tanto!-

Empezó a agitar sus brazos en el aire con exageración como suele hacer mientras Yuki lo miraba atentamente. El semblante de Yuki se frunció y su ceja comenzó a tiritar levemente. Finalmente acabó la escena con un golpe en la nuca del chico alegre.

-Callate… Y no arruines el momento- Lo volvió a abrazar.

Al rato después, cuando los ánimos se habían apaciguado y ambos descansaban en el sillón (Suichi con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo del rubio), de nuevo le asaltó la misma duda que en la tarde.

-¿Yuki?-

-Mmm…-

- ¿Qué- Qué te pasaba hace un rato? Es que estabas muy cariñoso y…-

-¿No es así como siempre has querido que fueran las cosas?-

-Sí, bueno, pero es que no eres así y se que te pasa algo, aunque no lo digas, yo… lo puedo sentir-

Yuki no habló, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera Suichi siempre se las ingeniaba para descubrir lo que le pasaba. Siempre, fuese lo que fuese, estuviera triste, enojado o simplemente fingiendo estar enfadado, siempre podía presentir lo que le ocurría.

-Yuki…- replicó el joven cantante al ver que su pareja se levantaba del sillón para retirarse –Por favor, no me hagas a un lado, ya no más… tengo derecho a saber lo que te pasa y…-

El rubio lo interrumpió con su comentario casi inaudible que quebró la atmosfera en cien por ciento.

-Perdí mi inspiración… no puedo escribir…-

-Ah, era eso, no te preocupes Yuki, Yuki, yo se que volverá, por que tu eres genial, tu eres el mejor-

-No Shindou, no entiendes, perdí mi inspiración y no volverá porque… porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Por que no hago más que pensar en ti!-

La reacción de Suichi ante estas palabras, como siempre, fueron muy predecibles, de la nada apareció con un traje de perro y comenzó a saltar por todo el lugar antes de volver a Yuki y abrazarle las piernas.

-Supongo que estás feliz ahora- aseguró Eire con tono de molestia.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yuki! ¡Yuki!- Luego reaccionó en que eso no le hacía bien a su pareja –Lo siento, yo este, me dejé llevar… Pero ¿no hay forma que tu inspiración vuelva?-

-No lo se… Solo se me ocurren ideas con dos hombres involucrados y, no hay forma en que vaya a publicar eso, sabes que arruinaría mi carrera-

Suichi se quedó frente al chico sin mirarlo, concentrado en sus pensamientos, finalmente, logró dar con una buena idea, y es curioso, porque realmente era una idea madura y… buena.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya tengo una idea! ¡Yo tengo una idea!-

Yuki no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con su palma derecha, el solo hecho de imaginarse con qué clase de idea podía salir Shindou Suichi le aterraba. Inevitablemente recordó cuando se vistió de marinerita o peor… cuando se disfrazó de geisha y la sola idea de que pudiera idear algo similar para esto, lo hacía arrepentirse de haber comentado su desperfecto.

-Escribes la novela que se te ocurre y no la publicas y luego, con la mente más clara, escribes una como las de siempre: románticas y todo eso-

Las pupilas de de Eire se dilataron de alivio al no involucrar la idea de Suichi, algún tipo de travestismo de por medio. De hecho, su idea era buena y podía resultar, podía fingir ante la prensa que se tomaba vacaciones mientras planeaba una novela única que nadie sabría realmente si saldría al aire o no.

Por mientras, ya tenía en claro lo que iba a hacer: Tomar una pluma, una hoja y por primera vez en la vida escribir sobre algo que realmente sentía.


End file.
